


A Tender Heart Too Many

by silasfinch



Series: A Tender Heart [2]
Category: Saving Hope
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silasfinch/pseuds/silasfinch
Summary: A tribute to my favourite episode and the ‘Free Falling” (1/2)Maggie tries to soothe the void (10/2/18)





	1. Chapter 1

  
The power of doing anything with quickness is always prized much by the possessor, and often without any attention to the imperfection of the performance. Jane Austen

"I knew you were lying. You love newborns just as much as fetuses. "

Maggie grins as she comes across the scene of Sydney cooing over baby Lukas and checking his vital statistics, a tender smile lighting her face as he blinks sleepily.

"Well, it is a privilege to observe the daily miracles, and it is very satisfying to see my teaching net such excellent results. You did well Maggie. Dr Reed is insane for doing the Boards in active labour. It's 2014; she wouldn't have lost any standing." Sydney comments disdainfully.

"Well that's Alex for you - a surgical rockstar incarnate" Maggie says with an affectionate shrug.

The doctor in question is out of the room getting a final round tests performed, monitoring suspected inflammation with the traumatic birth and delayed placenta but nothing serious, no doubt she is already terrifying the junior doctors.

"Thank you for arranging the final review with the examiners; you did not need to do that."

"It was a series of fortunate events. Gale is an old friend who owes me a few favours, and he is a reliable presence on this panel for the last five years. If you aspired to be a neurologist you would have been out of luck."

"Still I am profoundly grateful to you. I tried to find you after you finished with Alex to invite you to celebrate but even Jackson couldn't locate you."

Dr Katz gazes at her former student with an unreadable expression. "Maggie....don't you know I..."

Maggie desperately wants Syd to complete that thought but as she has done so many times in their acquaintance the senior doctor retreats into the safety of self-depreciation.

Sydney gives her a faint smile "I wasn't really in the celebrating mood - besides I'm not exactly at the top of anyone's celebratory list even before I threw a grenade into my personal life."

"Syd..."

Before Maggie can formulate a response, a nurse wheels Alex back into the room, she looks tired but joyful, and she is only on fluids as a preventative measure. Sydney almost physically sags in relief at the interruption and turns her full attention to the new mother.

"Do not ever do that to one of my students ever again, you are just lucky Maggie is skilled." Sydney growls "You may be a general surgeon, but you can distinguish between Braxton-Hicks Contractions and real labour..."

"I am sensing a 'just a general surgeon' in there, Dr Katz" Alex quips, looking more amused than intimidated as the other two woman guide her back to bed and bring Lukas closer in his cot.

"Next time acknowledge what is happening to your body as a mere mortal that we are outside of the scrubs" Sydney retorts with a shake of her head.

"Oh, there will be no next time. There is no way I am doing that again."

Sydney laughs as she walks out the room "Do you have any idea how often I hear that; maternal hormones are a wonderful thing." the OBGYN is still laughing as she moves down the corridor.

There are many descriptors for Dr Katz, and many of them are not complimentary, the term that best fits in Maggie estimation is surprising. She moves from extremes at any moment, gentle with patients, hard with students, tender and cold with Maggie alternatively.

The problem is all parts of Sydney are intriguing to her.

"Bossy isn't she?"

"She's something" Maggie agrees somewhat somberly.

Maggie has a horrible suspicion that Sydney Katz is rapidly becoming everything to her and that this strange emotional stalemate between them is not going to end well.

  
***

"Go after her, Turing."

Maggie looks up from the light meal she is sharing with Alex in the hospital room, fortunately being a doctor in the hospital affords some privileges including a private room, monitored reintroduction to food that is unsupervised and flexible visiting hours.

"You nicknamed her an Enigma, and it is just as evident that you want to be the one to break the code that is Dr Sydney Katz, mood swings temper and all" Alex says gently, reaching out a hand to stop Maggie's plucking of the blanket, hospital linen is only so strong.

"I didn't mean to fall for her...not after my track record with Gavin and Zach; this isn't a good idea. It " Maggie confesses in a rush almost apologetically.

Alex snorts a laugh " To paraphrase Bruce Springsteen "show me somebody who isn't a wounded mess". Nobody chooses their romantic inclinations; my last 18 months are proof of that, not to mention the entire Reed family."

Maggie tries to speak and to formulate all the reasons why this is a bad idea, but Alex does not let up. She has given this situation considerable thought between boards and labour pains.

"I know you, Maggie, you don't fall quickly, but you fall hard, and I have never seen a bigger smile on your face than when Sydney is in the room or more precisely when she is teaching you the Baby Business."

Maggie flushes "Does everybody know..."

"Please, I am your best friend knowing that expression is my job. Everybody else just thinks you the medical geek of the ward.

"Not exactly untrue..."

"Go" Alex insists firmly

"What about you and Lukas?" Maggie asks, clearly torn by the prospect as she glances at the baby in Alex's lap, aware that the loss of her mother and a still dysfunctional brother.

"Please if I don't let Shahir restore Team Shalex for awhile he will be heartbroken. He is either buying every Introductory Science book or buying out the gift store. The two of us will look after each other. You two are the best birthing partners in the land" Alex encourages with a shooing gesture.

"Team Shaggie?"

"Worry about becoming part of Team Lintz first. Sydney hasn't eaten today so try Beans, it’s the small cafe down the block, away from people.

"Right - hopefully, by then I will know what to say"

"You will. If it helps, you had the woman the first time you correctly identified all the possible fetal complications between 25-40 weeks, including poisonings."

  
***

Maggie has a legitimate excuse to see Sydney again.

Several months ago Sydney had handed over a series of hundreds of flashcards, outlining the fundamentals of foetal anatomy, surgeries and complications, painstakingly transcribed from each of the major textbooks. They are a thing of beauty, and Maggie finds herself smiling at Syd's neat commentary in the margin and colour-coded drawings.

As a big fan of stationary Maggie appreciates both the gesture and the artistry involved, it saddens her to realise that they will no longer be her companion during long nights studying, but hopefully, they will serve a higher purpose by providing a bridge between them.

The outlines of the cue cards are a familiar weight in her hand as she approaches the cafe.

Sydney is sitting by the window, her red hair falling in a curtain as she hunches over a book, a steaming cup of coffee at her side and an untouched scone, even sad she is unbelievably beautiful.

"I have these for you. The diagrams were awesome, but I guess it is time for your next student to have them, Thank you so much for the opportunity it was a real gift” There are more to her words than educational aids, but it remains unsaid.

Maggie hesitates before sliding into the seat opposite, holding out the cards as if they are a shield against a judgement or a request to turn away.

Sydney looks up, blinking in confusion, refusing to take the cards.

"I made those for you. I have more basic sets for my next round of students, keep those if you want for your future students."

Maggie stares open-mouthed at the casual admission, still not fully comprehending the words.

"You made me close to 400 cards on every major topic in our field?" she asks incredulously a wave of emotion in her words.

"389 - You are a genuinely talented Maggie. It is a privilege to help you reach your potential. The cards are a small gesture, I live for cue cards"

 

 

  
****

"You know I am falling for you, don't you?" Maybe not free falling but something close to that" Maggie says softly, as they are finishing their second cup of tea.

It takes a conscious effort not to look away after such an honest question, but she is determined to hold Sydney's gaze and demonstrate just how important this is to her, that her words aren't just something set on a whim or because they have made a few tentative overtures towards each other.

"I know, and there is no way a formally Orthodox Jewish woman, recently disowned and completely floundering is possibly a good bet.  
I am still in the middle of cancelling the wedding cake for heck sake. I'm not good for you Maggie, not now and not ever. My family are leaving at least 20 messages on my answerphone a day" Sydney sounds like she is taking all this entirely as a personal failing rather than the act of prejudice.

"You are not a piece of chocolate cake, Syd, to be categorized as such. The advantage of being an adult is that I get to make such decisions all myself. Furthermore, I am no longer your student where my welfare is your direct concern."

They sit in silence for a while, the cafe is closing for the day, so there are no interruptions.

"Yes I am out of my depth but so are most people when they enter a relationship. Shahir's partner learnt to understand Asperger's Syndrome; Charlie negotiated Alex's trouble with her family and the situation with Dawn. Maybe there aren't shallow waters, at least for the things worth fighting towards."

"I have no sense of identity Maggie, even if what you say is true- that is not a healthy starting point."

"So go find yourself - I will still be here when you get back if you need to explore the secular world" Maggie offers a not quite casual shrug.

"I have been offered a teaching fellowship in Cleveland."

"There you go, take it and sew some wild oats, learn about yourself. Where is the fun in meeting just two people first out and you will have the girls lining up, intellect is catnip in certain scenes..." Maggie sounds brittle and sharp in her efforts to look cheerful about the prospect.

"Maggie" Sydney cracks in her normal teaching voice, and it is almost instinct to subside in the face of such authority.

Maggie does have a thing for teachers it seems.

"I am still Jewish to my core; there will be no casual exploration for me. My people are incapable of doing pretty much anything to do with relationships for the sake of finding themselves. The gender of my future partner does not change this reality in the slightest."

Maggie smiles sheepishly and reaches out to touch their fingers together, a subtle show of affection. Sydney does not pull away; in fact, she tightens the hold and strokes Maggie's knuckles.

A moment together it could be the first or the last but this touch is worthwhile for the peace it brings.

  
***

"Hershel's mother is in hospital, they say it is stress, let that be on your conscience."

Sydney winces as her mother's shrill tones float through her small apartment. Maggie is sitting in the kitchen, and they are getting ready to have a quiet meal together, but Syd's phone has not stopped ringing. The words are in Hebrew, but you don't need translation services to understand the tone, especially as Sydney starts to sink lower with each criticism.

"I am apparently responsible for putting my former mother in law in hospital, her type II diabetes is a secondary issue" Sydney mutters darkly.

Maggie makes a quick decision and pulls a curious Syd to her feet heading to the door, promising to fix dinner for them in an hour.

"Where are we going, I am not up to seeing any people," Sydney says with a whine in her voice.

"Two or three people maximum I promise."

Of all the places Sydney expects them to end up, a Jewish bookstore on the outskirts of the city is not even the top ten. Syd is overcome with nerves at the prospect of the culture shock; she grasps Maggie’s hand in fear.

"Trust Me"

Sydney almost hides behind her former student as they enter the small space, the rows of books are a mixture of familiar and strange. The wall hangings make her smile sadly for they are some of Becca's favourite.

"Dr Lin welcome back - are you ready to pick them up?"

The cheerful voice makes Sydney jump, and she instinctively reaches for her headscarf, as if her new identity is flashing above the ceiling.

A slender man comes out of the backroom, grinning broadly at one of his favourite new customers. He reaches behind the desk, bringing up a stack of a dozen books.

"Hi Caleb, this is Sydney Katz."

"Ah the famous Sydney of 'Sydney's List'" the owner says enthusiastically.

"What..." Sydney exclaims not liking the feeling of being out the loop.

"Shalom, Dr Katz, your friend has been working hard for you," the man says in Hebrew.

Maggie pulls her over to the countertop with a wave of nervous energy.

"Caleb has been a great partner in research. Here are some of the best titles about the Jewish community and LGBT from as far away as Australia."

Sydney does her best not to cry as she reads the titles a mixture of English and Hebrew. It is precisely the list she would compile for herself had she the courage to step so far out of her comfort zone.

This resource is a gift beyond measure mainly because she hasn't treated Maggie with the seriousness of dignity she deserves.

  
****

Sydney does not go to Clevland.

However, she does take a four-week sabbatical and goes on a retreat. Maggie is fully supportive of the move. She knows there are many things that the other woman needs to figure out both practically and in her head.

It does not stop Maggie missing her though, and she finds herself counting down the days until Syd returns and they can make a go of their relationship in earnest.

5 pm rapidly becomes her favourite time of day, Sydney sends her a daily text, letting her know she is ok and what was the main feature of her day. Often they will discuss a book on 'Sydney's list and what they made of the opinion.

Alex is enjoying watching the interplay from afar, especially when Maggie shyly shares how happy she is both as a professional and in a new relationship.

***

"I want to cook for you."

Maggie blinks in confusion as Sydney approaches her in the staffroom, they are supposed to be meeting later the following day at the end of her shift. Sydney is still on leave and is taking full advantage of the time and seems far more relaxed.

They are not supposed to meet at 4 am when Sydney should be asleep, working on her routine after years of insomnia. However, she is bouncing in front of Maggie, grinning somewhat crazily.

"Sydney...."

"Is there something wrong with my cooking? Are you allergic to something? Your file does not say anything."

Maggie laughs and pulls Sydney into an affectionate hug, not caring if this starts the rumour mill. Having the opportunity to touch Syd whenever she wants to is far more valuable than preserving her reputation.

"Hello, Syd and no, I don't have any allergies. I am just not accustomed to being invited to dinner at 4 in the morning. Remember the conversation we had about giving context in conversation? This moment is one of those times" Maggie says quickly, leading her girlfriend to the couch.

Sydney blushes as if realizing where they are for the first time, given her propensity to get caught up in her routines this is entirely possible, especially as she seems to take the relationship as seriously as she does everything else.

There is a peacefulness in her movements that are new as if the sides of her life are coming together in harmony.

Maggie is loving every second of it and is more than happy to take the few moments of oddness; there is nothing more endearing than an excited Sydney Katz. It is a privilege to be one of the few people to witness the changes.

They are falling together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is in direct line of fire for the cancelled wedding

  
The intensity of feeling is not lessening to any degree.

The truth has set Sydney Katz free only in the metaphysical sense at this stage. In practice, honesty is taking far more than it is giving and Maggie fears that the balance will never be enough to replace what the crossfire takes.

Maggie knows that Sydney is risking allot by denouncing a traditional marriage and living openly. To a lesser or greater extent she bore witness to Syd's evolution from the moment, she began Dr Katz's OBYN rotation.

She knows firsthand the agony that Syd puts herself through to fit the perfect daughter mould, instead of asking out a girl she likes and developing a healthy sense of self, Sydney was willing to wear a mask for decades.

Maggie knows what it costs Sydney when she admits her attraction and what price others will demand from her as a repayment. Visions of this reality keep her up at night far more than the life of a new doctor or aunt duties to baby Lucas.

  
The one thing Maggie did not account for was just how personally every single person remotely in league with the Family Katz is taking the relationship dissolution.

Oddly Hershel is silent on the matter, but he is the only one directly in the drama.

More precisely, how creative these individuals will be in expressing their displeasure.

There is the influx of unexpected bills arriving at Syd's door for 'wedding services rendered' by people who happily did them for free months ago, everything from quiche to quilting. It does not matter how big or small the service, Syd's bank balance is fair game for all.

There is the loss of all Syd's social engagements (never plentiful to begin with), but her calendar is empty, there is no Shabbat on Friday evening, no temple socials or private treatments. Syd tries to brush this off as unavoidable, but there is no mistaking the pain in her eyes.

There is the particularly vicious rumour send to the Jewish Medical Council about her practice. The allegations are groundless and the organisation is apologetic once they hear the circumstances. However, it is still mortifying to experience such an invasion of privacy. It takes all of Alex's best friend power to keep Maggie from screaming at the Rabbi and demanding answers from Syd's family.

Maggie thinks that shunning could be a relief at times.

This wish is never more real than when a distraught Syd is hurling every insult she can think of to get Maggie to leave. There is passion and conviction behind her words. There is a particular skill in how she attacks fears borne of intimacy. However, the younger doctor is too kind to hurt another person deliberately; she is more self-destructive than anything else.

Imploding her first relationship is the ultimate penance for her numerous sins. Just because Syd is out as a gay does not mean she is any less caught up in the ritual of sin.

It still hurts no matter the rationale.

"You need to leave!" Sydney hisses in a cold voice devoid of emotion.

"No, I don't, not when you are this upset"

"This isn't going to get any easier. Are you in this for the long haul?" Sydney throws in, pacing in a tight circle.

"Nobody can predict the future, but all my plans revolve around having you in them," Maggie says tenderly

"Ray still wants to be your guy. He is a better choice for you on so many levels in the long term. He is..." Sydney correctly intends to list a how catalogue that she spends hours updating just to torture herself.   
  
Maggie deliberately turns back to her email to her brother, picking up the discarded Ipad. There is frustration in her movements; this is an old argument with a familar ground.

"I would trust your skills just about anywhere Syd but you do not have the right to tell me who I *should be* dating and the reasons therefore. I am not one of your younger cousins in Temple. Autonomy in my dating choices is an advantage of being both secular and over thirty." Maggie retorts sharply.

"I want you to leave!"

"I adore you Syd, but you are the worst liar in Toronto. You do not have the constitution for a good lie. You have a whole dictionary of tell tales; you don't want me to leave any more than I want to go. I can list them by category if you like" Maggie offers a reassuring smile.

Sydney tries to remain stoic, but the confidence in her tone or simply exhaustion makes her break out of her trance of doubt. Tears well beyond her glasses and tremors wrack a slim frame as she sinks to the couch next to Maggie.

 

***

Maggie wants Sydney to hear an alternative narrative.

She cannot claim to be a scholar of Judaism or its many variations. No matter how much it pains, her Syd needs to reconcile a new faith alone. For many nights they sit together reading through 'Sydney's Reading List', and Maggie acts as a sounding board. The progress they make is incremental as if they are back at first-year med school with a million things to learn and no time to achieve it in.

There are areas that Maggie feels confident to advocate for, mainly convincing Syd of her worth.

She starts by merely correcting too many self-deprecating comments, Sydney may not feel like she will ever fit in but Maggie knows this is wrong. They often argue about how out of step Syd, Maggie maintains that there is no such thing as being entirely 'in step' with society.

Her charm offensive includes complimenting the other doctor at random intervals. She makes sure that the words are too accurate and earnest to let Sydney brush them off. This effort is easier to do as they often share patients and a passion for fetal medicine.

Maggie runs interference when Becca (Katz) Fredman gets especially vicious in her disappointment and threats. She takes the phone off the proverbial hock and builds them a pillow fort and feeds Syd ice cream. They kiss between tears and bites of chocolate.

  
****

Maggie wants Sydney to see advantages to a more secular existence.

"Are you going to be her shepherd into the light? That's a heavy burden to take on, tour guide" Alex says with an element of cynicism as she settles Luke down for sleep.

Alex rarely feels envy, but the apparent conviction in Maggie's voice as she talks about the younger doctor is an enviable thing to witness. Her best friend is flush with the joy of new love, but there is something more profound in these interactions, indivisible. Alex knows that Maggie would marry Syd in a heartbeat if given the opportunity.

This balance is both worrying and joyful from the outside.

  
"It's not" Maggie disagrees firmly "Sydney means just as much to me as I am to her"

This statement is true but difficult to explain to anyone else, even her ever-supportive best friend whose's baby she brought into the world. The pace of the relationship is a novel experience and different to everything else in Maggie's life.

They go shopping so that Sydney can see what different outfits she likes, sticking to the smaller stores that don't have intimating salesforce trying to offer suggestions. Maggie privately delights in witnesses the different colours against the other woman's beautiful frame. The kaleidoscope of reds, greens and blue help to build Syd's confidence.

Maggie insists on buying a simple jade charm of a mother and child that Syd admires but refuses to buy for herself, claiming that she spends enough on clothes.

***

Maggie can smell gingerbread everywhere.

Sydney is using a variety of techniques to cope with the changes in her life, some of them are serious, others not so much. Maggie knows that, much like all surgeons, her girlfriend is not good at inactivity and tends to choose activities that involve using her hands and producing products that are useful or consumable.

Baking is the most long-term project, and Maggie is the happy recipient of many experiments. Syd seems to delight in trying out different versions of her girlfriend's favourite foods.

"You are making ginger cookies?" Maggie asks in delight as she comes in the door, notices the heavy spices in the air.

"Well we are meeting your brother this weekend, and I figure it is a safe bet it is among his favourite as well," Sydney says without looking up from careful measuring.

"I did you a small batch; they are in the draw ith a cheese plate. You need it after your long day, make sure you drink some water. You never do after theatre."

"Yes Dear," Maggie says jockingly as she moves to change out of the scrubs she could not be bothered removing.

They don't talk about it, but they both find comfort in developing a routine together, in offering support. It is far too early to make promises, but domesticity is creeping in regardless. Nobody at work is tackless enough to mention U-Hauls, but it is there as an undercurrent.

Alex is teasing her able the notes Sydney leaves in her bag or scrubs and their mingling posesions. Mainly they remind her to eat, drink and take of herself some random medical facts.

 

  
***

Sydney is touching her hand.

This gesture isn't a big deal under normal circumstances. Sydney Katz is innately a tactile person and was starving to touch she wants and notion ration how she feels.

However, in this moment Syd is giving a lecture at the Jewish Medical Council of Canada (a sort of penance for their early investigation). Sydney asks Maggie to come with her for moral support. Maggie prepares to just be her friend, after all, they were always friends, but she leaves no doubt about their status as partners. Surprisingly nobody bats an eye and are no less welcoming.

"I am not so brave every day. There are almost all reformists to a man" Sydney whispers between baked goods.

"I am still pround of you anyway" Maggie whispers with a kiss against her temple.

  
***

Sydney loves the taste of Chinese.  
  
It takes some reasonably intensive Googling and lengthy conversation with her cousin, but Maggie produces a Kosher menu of all the Lin favourites.

Sydney asks shyly to learn home to use chopsticks, and it becomes a strangely intimate experience guiding the other woman's hands into the correct placement. Sydney is a surgeon, she has the coordination to do this simple task within a minute, but she appears to struggle.

"I think you are playing possum, Dr Katz, don't forget I am witness to you sewing up a heart at 20 weeks gestation including an unstable ventricle. Holding two pieces of bamboo is not beyond your capacity in the slightest" Maggie says laughingly as she carefully repositions her hands, lingering over her fingers and wrist longer than strictly needed.

"Do you have any objection to teaching a less than able student, regardless of her hypothetical motives?" Sydney replies serenely.

"Not at all."

In fact, Maggie will happily teach Sydney the same essential movies for the next 100 days if this level of touching is permissible. For obvious reasons they are not rushing into a sexual relationship, their efforts in the on-call room prove compatibility in that area, but other foundations are more important, like making Syd comfortable.

In truth Maggie enjoys the slow courtship, for that is what this gentle dance feels like to her. She is contemplative by nature and does not enter long-term relationships lightly even notwithstanding the complications of dating a person of firm religious conviction.

Maggie is patient and is willing to wait any length of time to make Syd feel confident in who she is and who they are as a couple, nothing is more crucial not instant gratification.

They develop something of a routine. Syd is far too nervous to reach out to other Jewish Communities. Her Fridays are free, and Maggie wants to keep the loneliness at bay. They have dinner together at the same time every week, selecting a takeout menu each time. Sydney's palate is surprisingly narrow by lack of exposure rather than Kosher restrictions.

They swap childhood stories over Italian. It pleases Maggie to learn that Syd's childhood is mostly happy before the complexities of adolescence. It fascinates Sydney to learn about the life of Dr Lin Snr and how he shapes his daughter's every medical choice.

Japanese food forms the backdrop for a discussion on their professional careers. Maggie is still uncertain about exactly what she wants to specialise in, and Sydney is still learning the ropes of working at Hope Zion. The conversation is light, and neither expects to make firm plans until the following year.

Maggie drags Sydney to a Hope Zion staff party, where a mixture of Colombian and Southern USA barbecue, a challenge to kosher tastes, but they do find alternatives, and everyone welcomes Sydney warmly, not commenting about their apparent relationship. Sydney, Charlie and Shakir are soon in a heated debate about theatre music playlists with others chipping in comments occasionally.

"You have done well. A positive social butterfly in the making."

Maggie smiles as Alex comes out to stand beside her, offering a second plate of finger food. Charle's parents are looking after Lucas for the light, and Dr Reid is taking full advantage.

" I cannot take much if any of the credit, Syd is doing all the hard work and she is still an enigma," Maggie says smiling as Syd gestures wildly.

"Please, Turning. Dr Katz is doing all the changes to be worthy of you. Katz 2.0 is entirely your doing. You two oddly balance each well. Its borderline Nora Roberts like the way she looks at you."

"Thanks, I think," Maggie says raising an eyebrow.

For a surgical rockstar with a troubling childhood, Alex is deeply romantic. She delights in her friends and family making good matches and finding happiness. This knowledge is the kind of secret that best friends keep about each other mentioning specifics.

Sydney is moving towards them with a beaming smile.

Her new lover is wearing one of the dresses they selected last weekend. The cut is still conservative and slightly out of fashion, but it is still progress. Her hair curls carefully, and her gloriously pale skin is on full display. Syd is even wearing a new pair of glasses, which Maggie mentions she likes the thin frame look one day.

Her girlfriend is a sight to behold.

"Subtle Mags" Alex whispers before moving away with a quiet laugh.

Maggie cannot bring herself to care as Syd holds out a hand that is trembling slightly but does not waver in the implication.

The pride Maggie feels at that moment is impossible to put into words. However, Syd is always good at reading the language of silence, and there is joy in her eyes. There is nowhere else she wants to be.

Her heart is home.

 


End file.
